Help Again
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Read to find out.
1. Jarod

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to Help. Now that the world knows about Jarod and that he's a pretender there is another corporation that could use his talents.

Help Again

Jarod

Jarod stood in the backyard of his house that he had brought working on the yard. He had gotten home from his latest pretend and had spent time with his family. He loved that when he was done with his pretend he didn't have to leave a red notebook and he could go home where he could get his mail and check up on his family. He could finally let his guard down and he loved it.

The FBI let him still do his pretends because they knew that he could help people. Jarod still looked through the papers to find out what he would do next. He also liked that he could use his whole name instead of fake last names.

After he was done with the backyard he decided to start on the front yard. He raked the leaves and put them in the trash bag when he was done. He loved working on his very own house. When he would watch families he no longer had that gaping hole in his heart.

The next day he went outside and got the paper. He went in and fixed his breakfast and made coffee. He sat down ate breakfast, drank coffee and read the paper. He not only got the local paper, but he also had other papers to read.

He looked at a headline and read the story and knew that he had to help these people. The police didn't have any leads and didn't know what to do. He would pack today and go to Texas today.

Boarding the plane he sat back and wondered how he would handle the case


	2. Ethan

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Help Again

Ethan

Ethan got up and smelled the coffee that was brewing. He was spending time with his sister and he liked it here. The last time that he had spent time with her was short and he really didn't have enough time to get to know her.

He quickly showered, dressed and made his way to the kitchen where breakfast was also waiting for him. He thanked his sister for making breakfast to him then suddenly he stared off into space.

"Ethan what is it?"

Then suddenly he came back to the present and watched as his sister's worried face came into view.

"What happened Ethan? I was calling you for a while and you didn't answer me. Are you okay?"

"Jarod's in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Our mother told me that Jarod's in trouble. She said that he's going to walk into a trap."

"I've got to call his family. They will have his number."

"Thank you Major Charles. I'll call the Agents as soon as I get off of the phone with you."

"What is it Miss Parker?"

"They don't have Jarod's number. He changed his phone and they don't have his number yet. They have no way of alerting Jarod. I have to call the two FBI Agents that helped Jarod with bringing down the Centre."

"Thank you Agent Thompson. Please find him and fast." She said as she hung up.

"Will they help?"

"Yes, they are going to help."

"I hope they bring him back soon."


	3. Jarod

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Help Again

Jarod

They came for him at night. They quickly and quietly made their way towards the bedroom and grabbed him. He tried to fight back, but there were to many and they gave him a sedative. They carried the unconscious man to the car along with his things.

Jarod awoke sometime later inside a cell. The only other thing that was there was a table and a chair and of course the bed that he was on. He heard the door unlocking and he stood up.

Four burly looking man and a lanky man in a suit came in. They stared at the pretender for a minute.

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

"We are a competitor of the Centre. We know all about you and the Centre. We also knew that you never stopped your pretends, so we set up a trap for you that you couldn't resist."

"If you know me then you know that I will not work with you."

"Oh, but you will pretender."

The four burly men in red suits advanced on Jarod and quickly grabbed him. They dragged him down the hallway and into another room. He couldn't believe that he brought down the Centre just to be brought to another corporation like the Centre.

They tried electroshock, whips and other various forms of torture, but he didn't give in. Finally they had one thing left. It was a drug that they were making before Jarod brought down the Centre. They had hoped that they would get Jarod when he had escaped the Centre, but they didn't have much luck with that. The drug when administered would make the person would forget their past life and believe that they had always been where they were at. They would do anything that you told them to do.


	4. Help

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews for my story Help. That was definitely more reviews that I had gotten for all my stories even my first one.

Help Again

Help

Jarod stood in the simulation room doing a simulation when they burst in. He backed away when they entered with guns aiming at Henry his mentor. He looked at them and then back at Henry. He didn't know what was happening and he was scared.

"Jarod it's okay we're not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?"

"You don't know who we are?" Asked Agent Miller.

"No."

"We are FBI Agents and we helped you bring down The Centre."

"The Centre? What's that?"

"That is where you were kept ever since you were a child. They kidnapped you and held you prisoner and made you do simulations and when you found out about them you ran away."

"I've been here all my life. Not at the Centre. I think you have me confused with someone else."

"No, you are Jarod Charles."

"My name is Jarod, but I don't know my last name."

"It is Charles. Your father is Major Charles and your mother is Margaret Charles. You have a sister named Emily and you have a brother named Ethan. He is the one that alerted us that you were in trouble. You also had another brother named Kyle, but he died trying to save your life."

"That can't be."

One of the agents turned to Henry.

"What did you do to him?"

"We gave him a drug to forget his past life."

"It's true then?"

"Yes, it's true Jarod. You brought down the Centre and were reunited with your family and we lured you into a trap. We then brought you here and administered a drug to you that would wipe out all your memories of your past inside the Centre and everything else."

"Is there a cure for this drug?"

"It will wear off."

"When?"

"Soon." Was all that Henry said.

They arrested Henry and took him away. Jarod was taken back home where his parents were waiting for him along with Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots and Ethan. They had gotten the word that Jarod might not remember them for a while, but it will wear off.

It was two hours after he was back home that his memory came back to him. He hugged his family and thanked the agents for getting him out of that place. He promised the FBI Agents that he would help them track down the other competitors of the Centre and bring them down too because he didn't want to be captured again.

The End


End file.
